¡¿Qué coño pintamos nosotros en España!
by edwyn
Summary: Sasuke, Shino & Sai. Naruto, Kiba y Gaara. Son los dos grupos más famosos de la escuela, famosos por sus discusiones y la manera tan mala que tienen de llevarse. Para cambiar eso, su tutor Itachi los lleva de viaje...¡A ESPAÑA! ¿Podrán sobrevivir a eso?
1. Chapter 1

**1.¿Viajar a España?¡Itachi, te odiamos!**

-¡Uchiha, eres un jodido bastardo!

-¡No más qué tu, retrasado!

Era una bonita mañana en el Konoha school. La clase de tercero D pasaba olímpicamente de los gritos de sus compañeros, ya que después de dos años en la misma clase, estaban más que acostumbrados. Sabían perfectamente que los dos grupos más famosos del instituto se llevaban a matar, no había día que no discutieran, y, por consiguiente, armaran una bronca monumental, aunque fuera en las mismas narices del profesorado.

Uno de esos grupos estaban formado por Sasuke, Shino y Sai. Eran famosos por el aire misterioso que les rodeaba, y a veces se decía que Sai y Sasuke eran hermanos debido al enorme parecido que tenían. De Shino se había rumoreado cosas nada buenas, pero él no les había dado mucha importancia.

El otro grupo estaba ya formado por Naruto, su mejor amigo de la infancia, Kiba, y Gaara, el cual todo el mundo iba diciendo que tenía doble personalidad, aunque eso no se sabía. Sólo que era callado y reservado, salvo cuando veía la cara de Sai, ahí se le crispaban los nervios.

Ahora la pelea del día la empezaban Sasuke y Naruto. Según ellos era por una cuestión grave: al ir a entrar por la puerta para la clase habían chocado y cómo no cabían los dos, se había formado una fuerte discusión sobre quién entraba primero.

-Bueno, ya les vale con la escandalera, ¿no? ¡Entren a clase de una puta vez!

La voz de su tutor, Itachi, hizo que entrasen todos corriendo. Hermano de Sasuke, ejercía como profesor en el Konoha School, y para fuerte desgracia de Sasuke, le tocaba enseñar en su misma clase. Desde pequeño lo había admirado, pero desde que pasó a aquel día que su hermano asesinó a su perro de peluche con los patines, sacándole todo el algodón de relleno y mandando la cabeza del pobre peluche al jardín vecino, le odiaba profundamente, incluso había jurado que se vengaría para matarlo y restaurar el clan de sus peluches. Y aunque habían pasado los años, ya había sido costumbre de que Sasuke le tratase con frialdad, así que su relación no era precisamente buena.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa ahora, Uchiha, Uzumaki?- preguntó masajeándose las sienes. A veces tenía ganas de meter a los dos grupos en una casa de madera, soltar una cerilla encendida por "accidente" y dejar que las llamas siguieran su curso.

Sasuke le miró con mala gana y se dispuso a abrir la boca, pero el idiota que tenía al lado se le adelantó.

-Verá, profesor, yo iba a entrar en clase cuando el capullo este se me adelantó, y yo no me iba a dejar colar. Le pedí amablemente que se me dejara pasar, pero me contestó mal y así empezó la pelea

-¿Amablemente? ¡Pero si lo que me dijiste fue un "Apártate capullo, yo estaba primero"!

-¡Porque tú te colaste y por poco me dejas sin pie por el pisotón! ¡Y eso es lo más educado que puedo ser contigo, gilipollas!

-¿Qué has dicho, cabeza bombilla?

Por la clase ya se oían los abucheos, incluso algún macarra soltó un "¡Pártele la nuez Uchiha!".

-Bueno, la verdad que vuestros problemas me importan tanto como el peluche de Sasuke- todos los de la clase se quedaron mirándolo preguntándose "¿El famoso Sasuke tiene peluches?", las chicas se quedaron murmurando lo adorable que se veía su ídolo con un muñeco de peluche, y Naruto se reía por lo bajo, ganándose un pisotón por parte del Sasuke, pero aún así se reía en su cara

-Y usted Uzumaki, aunque esté enamorado de su compañero no significa que vaya acosándolo, así que entre en clase de una vez- ahora el que se reía a carcajada limpia era Sasuke, contagiando la risa a la mayoría de sus compañeros, y miradas furiosas fueron dirigidas a él. Naruto soltó un bufido y se sentó en su asiento al lado de Kiba, quién se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ejem-carraspeó Itachi para captar la atención de sus alumnos- A pesar de que es el penúltimo día de clase, la dirección ha organizado un viaje escolar durante el verano, cuya asistencia es obligatoria...

Fue interrumpido por una serie de quejas provenientes de los alumnos más vagos que encontraban planes más divertidos para el verano que un viaje escolar con los compañeros.

-Sí, señores, ¡ese es el entusiasmo! Los profesores que os acompañarán en este apasionante viaje son: El profesor de Educación Física, es decir...yo- goterón por todo el alumnado- y el profesor de religión, Hidan, que ha sido uno de los primeros en apuntarse al nombrarle la excursión- recitó tranquilamente, recordando su pequeña conversación con su compañero docente.

_-¡Por favor Hidan! ¡Tú eres el único que puede controlar a esas bestias que tengo por alumnos, ve al viaje!- Itachi ya se encontraba agarrando la pierna de Hidan negando a soltarse hasta que su compañero accediese a su petición _

_-¡Ni hablar! No puedo dejar el altar del Dios Jashin sin rezar más de un día.- replicó girando la cabeza para otro lado- Para que se tranquilicen, lleva algo creativo que te sea útil para ellos _

_-Pues entonces déjame tu enorme altar de tu adorado Dios Jashin - le suplicó ya soltándose de su pierna _

_-¡Genial Itachi! ¡Por fin te has hecho creyente! El señor siempre abre sus puertas a cualquiera que tenga fe en el _

_-¿Qué creyente ni que leches? Necesito ese altar para estampárselo en la cabeza a cualquier alumnillo que me toque las narices durante el viaje. _

_-Imbécil. No pienso dejarte mi altar preciado, ni tampoco iré a la excursión. Si quieres librarte de los alumnos problemáticos, cómprate algo que te resguarde de ellos. _

_-¡Pues déjame tu guadaña, así podré rebanarlos como lonchas de jamón!_

_-¡Vete a la mierda!- le replicó Hidan dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a su clase. "Ni modo" pensó Itachi, tendría que pasar al plan "P" _

_-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, me he informado en Internet de que en Santiago de Compostela tienen al Dios Jashin, y que a ti te encantaría hacer la peregrinación. Ya sabes, por el enorme respeto que le tienes a Jashin... Bastaron esas palabras para que Hidan se voltease mirando a Itachi con ojos como platos. _

_-¿En...En serio? _

_-Sí, y también he oído que los que la hacen pueden darle un abrazo a la escultura de Jashin y estarán benditos para siempre. _

_-Bueno...si me lo pones así...creo que me pasaré- dijo el profesor de Religión con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Apúntame. Si me permites, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase _

_-¡Gracias! ¡Y deja el armatoste de la guadaña en casa!- gritó alzando el brazo como un niño pequeño _

_-¡No es una guadaña, es mi bastón de peregrino con adornos, inútil!- dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente. _

_Itachi puso los dedos en pose de victoria. El plan "P" de "Peregrinación" nunca fallaba con su compañero _

-Así que les doy las listas para que sus padres sepan por cuantos meses vamos a estar y los días que os devolveremos a casa. El presupuesto lo paga la escuela, las lesiones, accidentes, quemaduras, robos, asesinatos...eso corre por vuestra cuenta, que cuanto menos volváis a casa más barato nos sale- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la mayoría de los alumnos (por no decir todos) le miraban con odio.

-Y aunque no sea obligatorio, ¿qué pasará con los que no vayan?- preguntó Kiba tímidamente

-Pues...tendréis que hacer una redacción de cien páginas de toda España, los que vayan será de cincuenta. Y yo formaré los grupos por sorteo, así me evitaré que me gritéis halagos como "cabrón" o "mal nacido".- Sacó una caja del cajón de la mesa y sacó el primer papelito.- Sakura con...-sacó el segundo papel- Lee

La chica dio un suspiro de disgusto, no le había tocado con su querido Sasuke. Los demás alumnos esperaron con quién les tocaría

- Hinata con... Temari...

- Neji con… Shikamaru

-Ino con... Choûji

El grupo de Sasuke y el de Naruto empezaba a tragar saliva: empezaban a reducirse el número de alumnos, y como siguieran así...

-Gaara con... Sai _"¡Mierda!"_ pensaron los dos chicos a la vez. Itachi se aguantaba la risa lo que podía.

-Shino con... Kiba _"¡No me puede estar pasando esto!"_ eso fue lo que gritó Kiba para sí mismo. Shino bajó la vista enfadado empezando a murmurar palabrotas.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con asco. El Apocalipsis para ellos se acercaba.

-Sasuke con...- Itachi ya soltaba pequeñas risitas y las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos- Naruto.

-¡NO PIENSO TRABAJAR CON ESTE GILIPOLLAS!- gritaron los dos a la vez señalándose, alterando a algunas clases que habían escuchado ese grito

_**Continuará **_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Matanzas, frikis y otras cosas…**

-Venga Naruto, no te desanimes, fíjate en Gaara y en mí, los elementos que nos han tocado por pareja- Kiba intentaba animarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda y palabras de consuelo.

-Ya lo sé Kiba, pero a vosotros no os ha tocado "Sasuke me creo el dueño de todo".

-Eso es verdad…Lo siento amigo, estás jodido

-Claro que no, el trabajo lo hará el, porque yo no iré al viaje- refunfuñó Naruto metiendo el papel con las instrucciones que le había dado Itachi en la mochila

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Gaara y Kiba a la vez- ¿Cómo que no vas?

-Pues eso, yo no tengo padres, vivo en el apartamento en el que estábamos los tres antes de que ellos fallecieran, el sueldo del trabajo no me llega, y no puedo pedirle dinero a mi padrino Jiraiya para que me pague la ropa y los gastos para el viaje, bastante hace con pagarme las clases de Kárate.

-Pero... ¿Qué excusa le vas a decir a Itachi?- preguntó Kiba con desconcierto y pena. Si Naruto no iba, iba a ser menos divertido, y encima tendría que aguantarle los morros todo el verano al pesado que le tocó por pareja.

-Pues la misma que a vosotros, que no puedo ir porque... ¡Ay!- una bola de papel le había dado en la nuca. Miró para los lados buscando al culpable, pero todo el mundo iba a su bola. Abrió el papel y leyó la nota que estaba escrita con muy mala letra y muchísimas faltas de ortografía

"¿_Ke te parece si despuez de la eskuela bienes a mi ksa y ns lo pazamos grande? Puedo traer a algunos de miz amigos, kuantos mas para ti mejor, no sorrito? Podemos pagarte bien, ya q necesitas dinero..."_

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Gaara

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA SIDO EL SUBNORMAL QUE HA ESCRITO ESTO?- Naruto había estrujado el papel con toda la furia que tenía y se había levantado del banco dispuesto a encontrar al autor de esa notita y arrancarle todas sus extremidades. - ¡QUÉ APAREZCA EL CULPABLE SI TIENE LO QUE HAY QUE TENER!

-¡He sido yo!

Un chico de estatura media, pelo negro y pinta de macarra se acercó a ellos intentando intimidarles con una mirada amenazante.

-Esto...- Kiba intentaba hacer memoria de quien era- Tú te llamabas... ¿Kako? ¿Paco? ¿Pakkun?

-¡Zaku, imbécil, Zaku, de 2º de Bachillerato B!

-Ah... ¿y te dejan estar en un curso tan avanzado con esa horrible ortografía?

-¿Quieres pelea, cabrón?- Zaku estaba estrujándose los nudillos para pegarle cuando Naruto se puso delante de Kiba y agarrándole de la camisa, le fulminó de tal manera que si las miradas matasen, el macarra habría caído automáticamente al suelo.

-Tú... ¿de dónde has sacado de que yo me vendo por dinero, eh?

-¡No te hagas el inocente, toda la escuela lo sabe!- Zaku intentaba controlarse para que no se le notara el miedo, y de paso no orinarse en los pantalones.

-¿QUÍEN LO HA DICHO, QUIÉN?

-Uchiha... ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El dijo que eras tan pobre que te vendías por unos míseros 100 yenes! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, ahora suéltame!- Zaku sintió que lo soltaban, y con el miedo en el cuerpo casi se cae al suelo.

-_Hijo de puta_...

-¿Naruto?- Gaara se había acercado a él y por primera vez sintió miedo de la cara que tenía puesta su amigo

-¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SASUKE UCHIHA! ¡JURO QUE TE CORTARÉ LA POLLA CON UN CÚTER!

-Esto...cálmate Naruto...

-¡NO PIENSO CALMARME! ¡AHORA MISMO VOY A DECIRLE CUATRO COSAS BIEN DICHAS!- y veloz como un rayo, salió disparado al patio donde se jugaba al fútbol y al baloncesto en la hora de gimnasia. Más de uno se giró a mirarle.

-¿Tendrá diarrea?

-Lo mataré, lo destriparé, le arrancaré los órganos y los venderé al mercado negro, con eso tendré para mantenerme por toda la eternidad...- mientras Naruto planeaba torturas de muerte, una pelota de baloncesto cayó a sus pies.

-¡Ey chico, pásala!- Uno de los jugadores le agitaba la mano para que la pasase. Cogió la pelota, pero antes de lanzarla vio entre todos los jugadores al idiota, al bastardo, al mal nacido, al tío que rondaba siempre en sus pesadillas y el cual tenía una foto pinchada con dardos en la puerta de su habitación, Sasuke Uchiha.

Esbozó una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Agradeciendo a todos los santos de que no estaba dándole la espalda, levantó el balón a la altura de su cabeza , lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, y, por puntería buena o por una trayectoria correcta del balón chocó del golpe contra la zona más sensible de cualquier hombre, específicamente, sus genitales. Sasuke se retorció pegando un grito, cayó al suelo jadeando del dolor y soltando palabrotas, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a él para ayudarle, preguntándole que le había pasado. Naruto se fue del patio estallando en carcajadas.

-Jajaja, el gran Naruto-1, el gran palurdo-0, ¡esto es la guerra!

-¡Naru!- Kiba y Gaara llegaron corriendo, jadeando por el esfuerzo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienes que huir! Hemos visto lo que le has hecho, pero no solo nosotros, las admiradoras de Sasuke también, y vienen a por ti- Kiba señaló una nube de humo que venía corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Naruto, con una cara de enfado que espantaba.

-¡Ostras! Los veré en clase chicos,¡ahora me largo!- y corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, fue a esconderse a cualquier sitio en el que las chicas no pudieran arrancarle la cabeza si lo encontraban.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Empezamos la clase- gritó Itachi mientras entraba en clase contento y feliz. Notó que había 34 miradas asesinas por parte de chicas y algunos chicos dirigidas hacia Naruto, que se encogía en su asiento, con la vista clavada en su mesa.

-¡Uy, Naruto! ¿Qué habrás hecho? Te noto un poco amenazado…- la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sasuke, que caminaba como si estuviera cojo y con un gesto de dolor en su cara - ¡Uchiha!, ¿Qué son esas manera de entrar en clase? ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de orinar ve al baño!

Sasuke fulminó a Itachi con la mirada, ignorando algunas risillas que se oían.

-No son ganas de ir al baño, en el patio tuve un...incidente-dijo mirando a Naruto peor que a su hermano, mientras este le sacaba la lengua con cara burlona y le hacía el corte de manga- Con permiso- dijo entrando en clase

-¡Eh, quieto! Aunque seas mi hermano eres un alumno, y has llegado tarde

-¡Cómo que tarde! Si he llegado justo a la hora

-No, has entrado después de su excelencia el maestro, ósea yo, por lo que has entrado tarde, lo siento, pero para que veas que soy generoso te dejaré entrar, espera- empezó a rebuscar en su cartera

-¿Pero qué es lo que...

¡CLICK! El flash de la cámara casi lo deja ciego.

-Con esta foto me reiré hasta la prosperidad, bien hermanito, puedes entrar

_"Capullo, imbécil, te mataré"._ Pasó para ir a su asiento, pero al pasar al lado de Naruto, le dio un codazo disimulado pero doloroso en plena cara. Éste agarró la nariz, la cual seguramente estaría sangrando, y Kiba, que estaba dos asientos detrás a la izquierda de Naruto, le hizo el traspiés a Sasuke, haciendo que cayera, y Gaara, que estaba justo al lado de donde iba a caer, inclinó el pie, chocando la punta de su zapato de nuevo con los genitales de Sasuke. Tan rápido como la inclinó la quitó antes de que Itachi pudiera verle.

-¡Me cago en mis muertos!- dijo encogiéndose del dolor. Se le salían las lágrimas, ese dolor ya era insoportable.

-¡Sasuke, un respeto a nuestros muertos, que son nuestra familia! Deja de hacer el bobo y sien...Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Itachi se acercó a su hermano preocupado. Sasuke derramaba algunas lágrimas, mientras intentaba levantarse, inútilmente. Lo cogió en brazos y saliendo de clase, les gritó a sus alumnos.

-¡Me lo llevo a la enfermería, pobre de vosotros como arméis jaleo!

Nada más salir se formó un revuelo, y a Kiba le cayó algo duro en la cabeza. Se frotó la zona dolorida y vio que lo que le habían lanzado era una piedra. Se giró hacia atrás molesto.

-¿Quién ha sido el imbécil?- preguntó con molestia para encontrarse cara a cara con Shino

-He sido yo, ¿te crees que no he visto como le has hecho la zancadilla a Sasuke? ¿Quién te crees que eres, perro?- le preguntó dirigiéndole una de sus miradas de odio

Kiba sintió que la rabia afloraba su cuerpo. Perro era uno de los insultos que esperaba no volver a escuchar nunca, después de lo que había ocurrió aquel día.

-¿Perro, yo? ¿Y me lo dices tú, que eres similar a una mierda?

Shino le agarró del cuello bruscamente, y acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

-A las cuatro después de clase en el patio trasero, sin nadie. Ven si tienes lo que hay que tener, **perro**- lo soltó dejándole caer en la mesa, y volvió a su sitio, encontrándose con las miradas de Gaara y Naruto, que fueron al asiento de Kiba para atender a su amigo. Al sentarse, Sai se acercó a él para hablarle.

-Shino, ¿qué le piensas hacer, dejarle un ojo aquí y otro en Pekín?

-No, así los bichos no aprenden. Voy a hacer que me tenga tanto miedo que no se le ocurra volver a hacerle algo a Sasuke, ni a ti...ni a mí- empezó a acordarse de todas las putadas que le habían hecho a él y a su pandilla junto a sus dos amiguitos, los que, a su parecer, eran otros dos bichos raros.

-Shino, te conozco, cuando te pones así das miedo, ¿no pensarás violarle? Lo digo por tu gusto hacia los hombres

-Que dices, salido- dijo con una mueca de asco- no es para nada eso. Es solo darle una buena lección. Y necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Yo, en qué?- preguntó Sai sorprendido. Se hacía una idea de lo que pretendía hacerle al Inuzuka y no quería ser cómplice de algo que rozara el homicidio o lo ilegal.

- Fijo que el tal Gaara le seguirá, o rondará cerca del colegio, necesito que te encargues de ese pelirrojo- dijo ajustándose las gafas

- Ah bueno, si es solo eso.

-Pues perfecto

-A ver Sasu, lo tuyo es torpeza pura y dura- dijo Itachi toqueteándose el pelo sentado en una silla mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. La enfermera le había dado un calmante para el dolor, y tras revisarle la zona herida (después de que Sasuke se negara ochenta mil veces), había dicho que era tenía la zona inflamada, que cuando se le calmara fuera para casa y estuviera dos días de reposo, aplicándose la pomada que le dio a Itachi antes de irse.

-Te lo repito por milésima vez, ¡qué no he sido yo! ¿Tú crees que yo cometería semejantes torpezas como esas?

-Pues sinceramente si, aún recuerdo cuando estabas con los patines el tortazo que te metiste y como acabaste hundiendo el culo en el jarrón de la tía Mayuri

-Y tenías que recordármelo, capullo.

-Es que eso fue una torpeza digna de pasar a la historia contemporánea

-¡Sólo tenía 9 años! Pero el tema de ahora no tiene que ver con eso. Lo del pelotazo ha sido Naruto, ese desgraciado.

-¡Que novedad!- exclamó con ironía. _¡¿Pero cuando coño van a parar estos dos de tocar los cojones de la gente? Deberíamos meterles en un cuarto y volverlos hombres a ver si con eso espabilan_, pensó con amargura. Esos dos SIEMPRE estaban igual.- ¿Y tienes pruebas de que haya sido él?

-Le ha visto casi todos los del equipo de baloncesto todas las chicas, y yo le he visto irse riéndose como un condenado, ¿necesitas eso o llamo a Grimmson?

-No no, la _dire_ no quiere polis por aquí, con el mal humor que se gasta...

-¡Itachi!

-Vaaaale, me dejo de bromas, me encargaré de ponerle un castigo

-Por una vez en mi vida te doy las gracias

-De nada hermanito- dijo Itachi mientras salía de la enfermería- _Pero…_- dijo parándose en la puerta- podría poneros a los dos en un cuarto encerrados para que así hicierais cositas y formarais una preciosa parejita, el SasuNaru.

-¿QUÉ SASUNARU NI QUE OSTIAS? ¡ITACHI, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ PORQUE SI TE VEO UN MINUTO MÁS TE METO EL BOTE DE LA POMADA POR DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL!- le gritó lanzándole la almohada, ¿SasuNaru? Esa estúpida idea solo podría ocurrírsele al gilipollas de su hermano.

-Ay… definitivamente mi hermanito pequeño es conmigo el más cariñoso del mundo-suspiró mientras volvía a clase. Conociendo a sus alumnos, lo más probable es que en la clase fuera el santuario del desorden. Y definitivamente lo era: no había nadie en su sitio, había un coro de alumnos en una mesa con sus respectivos asientos, hablando de cosas como fútbol, chicas...éstas estaban con su "_mini set_" de maquillaje, que debería ser más grande que el "pequeño" espejo de su cuarto en el cual contemplaba su belleza digna de dioses todos los días. Algunos, aburridos creaban aviones de papel, colaborando a destrozar aún más el medio ambiente.

-Bueno, pequeños cabronazos delincuentes... ¡Cada uno a su sitio! ¡Y sacad los libros de inglés por la página 19!

Todos los alumnos le miraron mal, algunos pensando _"Vaya respeto que nos da"_ y otros algo como _"Cabronazo tu padre",_ pero fueron a regañadientes a sus sitios.

-Muy bien, hoy vamos a tener un pequeño diálogo en inglés, a ver si por España os encontráis con algún ligue guiri y así aparte de no cagarla no me dejáis a mí en vergüenza. A ver...con quién empiezo... Naruto, tú mismo.

_"Porras, con lo mal que se me da el inglé_s" pensó éste empezando a sudar, que era lo que normalmente le pasaba cada vez que tenía que someterse a un diálogo en cualquier otro idioma que no fuera el japonés.

-_Uzumaki, how are you? _**(Uzumaki, ¿Cómo estas?)**

_"¿Qué?, ¿Pajero tu?"_ Naruto miraba a Itachi y a su libro de Inglés sin entender nada. Inspiró hondo y sacó a relucir todo lo aprendido en el idioma extranjero

-_Eh? Repeat_? **(¿Eh? ¿Repite?)**

Itachi y más de un alumno se aguantaba las carcajadas. Con Naruto en una clase de inglés era similares a una película de comedia.

-_How are you?_ Qué es, _¿cómo estás?_

- Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, profesor. Esto..._very...very bien, very bien_

Más de uno soltaba pequeñas risas, y algún descarado soltaba ya la carcajada, incluido Itachi

-_Is very well, Naruto, very well. Emmm...Do you want go to Spain with your classmates? _(**Es "muy bien", Naruto, "muy bien". Ummm... ...¿Quieres ir a España con tus compañeros?)**

_"Esto ya se entiende mejor, ha dicho...Obi Wan... Mates...tu quieres...Obi Wan...España...Mates... ¿Quieres ir a España con Obi Wan y las mates? Este tío cada vez está peor."_

-_Teacher, mathematics isn´t a person, and what is this of Obi Wan? _**(Profesor, las matemáticas no son una persona, ¿y qué es eso de Obi Wan?)**

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Gaara se sujetaba la barriga y Kiba se secaba las lágrimas.

-_Classmates is_… ¡COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE, subnormal! A ver... _Do __you want see in Spain?_

"_Bien, eso es algo positivo, ha dicho "si". Esto...es..."_-¡Joder, profesor Itachi, pregúnteme algo más fácil!

-_You are a complete idiot! _(**¡Eres un completo idiota!)**

_"Y se lo he pedido fácil...__I diot__.. Yo diot? Tendría que usar el __I am__... ¡Espera! ¡Me ha llamado idiota!"_-¡Idiota tu, maldito profesor narcisista!

-Mira que te costó lo tuyo, a ver si puedo meter algo en ese estercolero que tienes por cabeza, yo te digo las preguntas en japonés y tú me las dices en inglés, ¿Vale?

-¿No me puedo sentar y lo dejamos para otro día?- preguntó Naruto rojo debido al ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-Déjame que piense...

-¡No lo haga, que se le quema el pelo!

-Por lo que acabas de decir, ahora te jodes, contestas a mis preguntas y me haces la página 20 para mañana. Esto..._"¿cómo te van las clases?"_

-Regular.

-¡En inglés, cateto mental!- le gritó Itachi, a punto de arrancarse el cabello

-¡Itachi, a mí se me da fatal el ingles, y usted lo sabe, deje que me siente!

-Desde luego, debiste nacer a medias, niño...anda, siéntate. Bueno, como hoy sale a la venta un libro muy importante de un autor aún más importante, os dejaré haciendo la página 20 para mañana, si lo entendéis me alegro en el alma, sino...os jodéis pero lo quiero hecho para mañana.

Hubo un quejido general. Algunos se alegraban de más tiempo libre, ya que Gai, el profesor de Ética, se había hecho un esguince debido a una caída, y Kurenai, la de Biología se había resfriado, así que los de tercero D tenían la gran suerte de salir dos horas antes.

-Bueno, pues me voy. Una cosa, si aparece la directora Tsunade y pregunta por mí, quién le diga que me he ido a casa por indigestión, le pongo dos positivos en mi asignatura. Y quien sabe, si le echáis más drama, como que he estado a punto de fallecer, que he visto la luz y el túnel… a lo mejor os apruebo en esta evaluación... ¡Hasta luego, pequeños cabroncetes!

Hubo una indignación por toda la clase, ¿hasta cuando su tutor seguiría faltándoles el respeto?.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba!-Itachi volvió a asomar la cabeza. _¿Todavía no se va?_ pensó más de uno- ,¡Naru, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo!- dijo con voz firme

Naruto tragó saliva y se dirigió al pasillo. Seguramente iba a aplicarle un castigo por el balonazo que le dio a Sasuke. Llegó al pasillo y se paró delante de Itachi.

-¿Que quiere?

-Bueno, hoy no voy a pasar por mi casa...cosas mías- A Naruto le pareció oír una risita- y como os he mandado deberes, a la salida te pasarás por la enfermería y le darás los deberes de inglés a mi hermano, ¿vale?

Naruto se quedó blanco. ¿Qué le diera QUE a QUIÉN?

-¡No, no vale! ¡Usted está loco! ¡Ni en broma le voy a dar los deberes a ese!

-Considéralo tu castigo por haberle dejado sus partes sensibles hinchadas, que esas cosas no se deben hacer Naruto, que ya eres mayorcito- este giró la cara.- Oye Naruto...-dijo Itachi acariciándole la cabeza- ya es hora de que sonrías como antes, ¿no?

-Usted no lo entiende profesor- replicó Naruto agachando la cabeza- Usted no sabe...ni sabrá lo que es...

-Sí, no lo entiendo, no sé lo que es pasar por...eso, lo que si se es que no debes privar a los demás de esa sonrisa única que te caracteriza Naru, que eso junto al brillo que desprenden tus ojos es lo que te hace especial- le sonrió con ternura

-Gracias, profesor- le respondió éste algo sonrojado.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, bueno... ¡Qué te lo pases bien con mi hermanito, si queréis hacer cositas echadle el pestillo a la puerta!- y dicho esto se va corriendo por el pasillo, silbando una canción.

-¡HIJO PUTA!- le grita enfadado. ¿Hacer ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke? Esa estúpida idea solo podría ocurrírsele al gilipollas de su profesor.

El timbre que indicaba el final cada clase sonó con estridente ruido. En la enfermería, Sasuke, se intentaba sentar en la camilla. El dolor había disminuido, en diez minutos cogería sus cosas y se iría a casa. En ese momento se oyeron dos toques que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Doctora? Disculpe la intromisión...-Naruto entró con un poco de timidez, y al encontrarse a Sasuke delante de sus narices puso mala cara, como si hubiera visto un insecto.

-¿Y ahora que quieres? Tus amiguitos no están aquí, así que lárgate gilipollas- le contestó Sasuke mirándolo con asco. Si no hubiera sido por él, ahora no tendría un horrible dolor de huevos, vulgarmente hablando.

-No vine a buscar a mis amigos, subnormal, tu hermano me mandó a traerte los libros, ¡aquí los tienes!

El libro de matemáticas le acertó a Sasuke en plena cara, y los de inglés salieron estampándose contra la pared, suerte que la ventana no estaba abierta, que si no tendría que volar el también para buscarlos.

-¡¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O TE ENTRENAS? ¡Sabía que eras imbécil, pero ten un poco de delicadeza!

-¡Oh, perdone Señorita Uchiha!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Subnormal!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Estreñido!

Unos tres cuartos de hora y unas cuantas palabrotas más, los dos seguían insultándose, si no eran con insultos eran con sinónimos de éstos. Ambos se fulminaban con las miradas y soltaban lo primero que les pasara por la cabeza y que no sonara bien.

-¡Lo tuyo es mucho físico, pero tienes el cerebro como las pijas, hueco!-Naruto ya estaba harto de él. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan repelente y asqueroso a la vez?

-¡Y lo tuyo es mucha envidia, aunque bueno, con ese cuerpo que tienes también podrías echar un par de polvos, y solo para eso servirías, como una zorra al servicio de cualquiera!

_Solo eres como una zorra que sirve para satisfacer a cualquier necesitado, no lo olvides Naru..._Naruto empezó a temblar de rabia, cerrando los puños deseando estamparle uno en la cara al Uchiha hasta romperle la nariz. Sintió que las lágrimas le caían por la cara y aterrizaban en el suelo. Temblaba como nunca lo había hecho. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Siempre...te has sobrepasado con...tus insultos...pero en esta te has superado...

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Definitivamente... ¡Eres el mayor idiota que he visto en la vida! ¡Eres un asqueroso! Eres...eres... ¡TE ODIO!- se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero antes se volteó -¡Ah! ¡Y te olvidas el libro de Lengua!- se lo lanzó acertándole en la boca del estómago, cortándole el aire del golpe, y salió corriendo hacia casa llorando.

"_¿Pero…qué le he dicho? No ha sido…para tanto…Mierda…me falta el aire…mis pulmones…¡Otra vez no!"_

"Muy bien, Aburame, ¡vamos a aclarar cuentas!". Kiba estaba esperando impacientemente en el patio trasero, tal y como le había dicho Shino. Para pasar el rato se mordía las uñas pensando en las técnicas de Kárate que Naruto le había enseñado, no dudaba en que las llaves fueran buenas, ya que éste era cinturón marrón y se le daba bastante bien enseñar, pero Shino parecía ser más corpulento, le costaría llegar a tumbarlo al suelo...

Una bola de papel le cayó a Kiba en la cabeza. Miró a todos los lados, esperando que Shino saliera de algún sitio, pero no se encontró a nadie. Abrió la bola de papel y reconoció su caligrafía.

_Te espero dentro del gimnasio, no faltes si tienes lo que hay que tener, __perro_

_"Cabrón, encima me lo subraya"_ pensó enfadado. Arrugó el papel haciéndola una bolita, la tiró a la papelera más cercana, y dirigiéndose al gimnasio de su escuela, entró con decisión, dispuesto a partirle la cara…

En el recinto apestaba a tabaco, de algunos fumadores que pasaban el rato produciendo cáncer en sus pulmones. La música sonaba a todo volumen, pero muy pocos la escuchaban, ya que cada uno iba a lo suyo. Itachi entró haciendo un mohín de disgusto por la peste de humo mezclado con nicotina. Esto sí que era contaminación al pulmón ajeno. Paseó su vista hasta que encontró a quien estaba buscando. Se acercó todo lo sigiloso que pudo, y, tapándole los ojos, le dijo con voz melosa:

-¿Quién crees que soy?

Se dio la vuelta un tío con cara de mala leche, con una cicatriz en la cara, la nariz torcida y los ojos pequeños pero que destilaban furia.

-¡Un gilipollas que se va a ir al hospital como me vuelvas a tocar los huevos mientras hablo por teléfono! ¿Qué coño quieres?

-¡Uy! Perdone, me he equivocado de persona- se disculpó Itachi con un sonrojo débil en sus mejillas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Paseó de nuevo su vista hasta que distinguió otra figura. Se fijó un poco más y ensanchó una sonrisa. Se colocó sigilosamente por detrás, le tapó los ojos con las manos, se acercó a su oído, y lamiéndole el cuello, le dijo con voz melosa

-¿Quién soy?

-Sólo conozco a un idiota que es capaz de saludar así en vez de con un simple "hola", como todo el mundo- contestó sonriendo

-Tú no cambias, ¿eh Deidara?

Éste se dio la vuelta y saludó a Itachi con un fogoso beso.

-No, no cambio, pero por eso me quieres así, ¿o no?

-Bueno, no solo por tu carácter, sino por tus ojos azules claritos que me hechizan, tu pelo sedoso, tu cuerpo de mujer... ¡Ay!- se quejó al recibir una colleja en plena nuca

-Vuelve a repetir lo último y duermes en el sofá una semana entera. Bueno, ¿a qué viniste?

-Vine para estar un ratito contigo- dijo acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Deidara y acariciándole la espalda- Y para hablar de _él_

-¿Otra vez? Empiezo a pensar que no tenemos otro tema de conversación.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Sus padres me pidieron que fuera su tutor legal en el caso de que a ellos les pasara algo, y ahora tengo que ejercer esa responsabilidad...

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero no veo las palabras "Itachi" y "responsabilidad" en una misma frase

-Qué simpático… En serio, no puedo descuidarle, y más ahora que me voy de viaje- se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Se relajó cuando sintió que Deidara le acariciaba el cabello.

-No te preocupes, verás como todo se soluciona, ¿qué te parece si esta noche vienes a mi departamento? Estarás más relajado- le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

Itachi sonrió

-No me lo digas dos veces

-¡Kiae!

-¡Naruto, no seas bestia!

El profesor Tetsuya se acercó al _tatami_, con una cara que daba a relucir un notable enfado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Mira como le has golpeado a Midori!

Naruto se agachó para atender a su compañera. En el entrenamiento, cuando la chica descuidó la guardia, aprovechó para derrumbarla con un _oi zuki_ directo, dándole sin querer en un poco más debajo de la boca del estómago. La chica estaba encogida tocándose la zona dolorida.

-Esto… lo siento mucho Midori, no he controlado mi fuerza- se disculpó tendiéndole la mano a su compañera para que se levantara. Ésta con una mueca de dolor se levantó, y le dedicó a Naruto un amago de sonrisa.

-Bueno, que no se vuelva a repetir. Recordad que en verano aunque os vayáis de vacaciones tenemos un torneo en septiembre, quiero que practiquéis todas las llaves, técnicas, patadas que habéis practicado desde que os habéis apuntado aquí. No importa ganar o perder, lo que importa es que lo intentes… y que no te lleves un ojo morado. Bueno, ¡a los vestuarios, hasta el próximo día!

La puesta de sol se hacía presente. Naruto salió ajustándose los zapatos, con la chaqueta del instituto anudada a la cintura y la camisa con varios botones sin ajustar. Se había pasado con Midori, pero en vez de a su compañera al capullo ese…y le había dado con toda su fuerza. Ojalá que el libro de lengua que le lanzó le haya perforado el estómago.

-¡Naruto!

Era Midori. Corría agarrándose todavía la zona dolorida, pero tenía un ligero sonrojo.

-Esto… ¿Estás bien, Midori?

-Desde luego, esto no es nada- le contestó la chica sonriendo- ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

-Pues el mismo problema que tengo desde primero de secundaria

-El tal Sasuke…¿Me equivoco?

-¡Sí! Lo odio, es imbécil, un insensible, no tiene nada de sentido común, es un egocéntrico solo porque unas cuantas chicas le vayan detrás, ¡ojalá un día se caiga por una azotea!

-Mmm, Naruto, ¿estás celoso?

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo voy a estar celoso de ese idiota? Ese asqueroso…

-Lo que necesitas es pasar de el- le contestó Midori como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Pues concéntrate ahora… en ti y en mi

-¿Eh?- eso fue lo único que dijo cuando sintió los dulces y cálidos labios de su compañera sobre los suyos. A Naruto se le nubló la mente, pero enseguida espabiló y acarició la mejilla de la chica con una mano y la abrazó por la espalda con el otro brazo.

"_Uchiha…definitivamente te odio"_

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, SAI, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LOS HUEVOS DE UN TIRÓN SI TE ALCANZO!

-¡Ya, claro! Para eso te faltará mil años- Sai iba corriendo con una sonrisa burlona y con una bolsa con el logotipo de una tienda de videojuegos en la mano, y detrás a Gaara que echaba chispas por los ojos, y mientras corría crujía los nudillos. Lo iba a matar, ¡su nuevo videojuego de _Final Fantasy_! Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que Sai se tropezaba con la acera y se caía al suelo, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes. Aumentó la velocidad, y se tiró bruscamente encima de él.

-Te pillé, bastardo… ¡Dame mi videojuego!

Sai se alejó a rastras sobre el suelo como pudo, alejándose de Gaara-

-¿Lo quieres?- dijo agitando el videojuego para _PlayStation2_ sacado de la bolsa- Pues ven a por él- dijo antes de meterse la carátula del videojuego por los pantalones y los boxers

La cara de Gaara era un el vivo retrato de _El grito. _La boca completamente abierta, los ojos que parecían que iban a salirse de las órbitas y se agarraba el pelo, todavía incrédulo

-Mi videojuego…el videojuego que me costó tanto dinero… ahora estará infectado por el SIDA, o por ladillas, o por algo peor…

-¡Oye! Que yo estoy completamente sano- replicó Sai indignado

-Ya estás sacando MI preciado videojuego de tu… de tu… ¡De los pantalones!

-¿O si no, qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar?

-O si no… te lo sacaré yo mismo- dijo el pelirrojo arremangándose-Tienes hasta tres.

-Si claro, hasta diez, no te jode. Sabaku, tu eres muy niño para meterle mano a alguien. Mejor sería que probaras contigo mismo…

-Uno…

-La verdad es que eres un friki de los videojuegos de lo más raro, ¿acaso ellos te dan de comer?

-Dos…

-Se nota que eres el rarito de la clase

-Tres, ¡suficiente!

Como una fiera se abalanzó sobre Sai, y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, metió mano en los pantalones. Éste se quedó de piedra, ¿acaso tenía la mano de su enemigo en…? Sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a gritar.

-¡Socorro, socorro, me violan, me violan!

Ahora el que se quedó de piedra fue Gaara. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Una anciana con un bastón de madera y una cara de notable enfado se acercaba hacia él.

-¡¿Pero qué le haces a este pobre chico, degenerado? ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado educación? ¡Vergüenza debería de darte!

-¡Eso, eso!- gritó Sai fingiendo indignación. Gaara le fulminó con la mirada, pero después sonrió y le preguntó a la anciana con voz angelical

-¿Pero es que acaso no puedo tocar a mi _novio, _señora?

_¡¿Qué coño?_ Eso fue lo primero que pensó nada más oír las palabras _"abrazar+novio"_ viniendo de la boca de Gaara, y que resultase que el susodicho _novio…_¡Era precisamente el!

El pelirrojo, viendo que la anciana todavía lo miraba con desconfianza, cogió aire y pegó su boca con la de Sai. La cara de éste era parecida a la máscara de _Scream_, totalmente boquiabierto. El pelirrojo aprovechó esa ocasión para meter la lengua, y así aturdirlo el doble. Sabía a chocolate. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que no había un rastro de la anciana, se apartó, metió el videojuego en la bolsa, miró a Sai con una sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

-Ahora ya estamos a iguales, tú te quedas con la humillación de que tu enemigo te haya robado tu primer beso, y yo me voy con mi preciado juego de _Final Fantasy_ lleno de gérmenes tuyos, que seguramente tendré que lavarlo con lejía- miró a la bolsa que llevaba con asco- Adiós.- Y se largó antes de susurrar un _"Gaara-1, Sai-0"_

-Esta me la pagas, cabrón- se juró Sai a si mismo

_"¡Gaara, eres el mejor, toma esa!"_ pensó con alegría. Por fin le había dado una buena lección. Pero de pronto, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, se freno en seco y poco a poco se fue poniendo pálido.

_"Un momento, ahora que lo pienso… le he…le he…be…be…be…"_

Por la mayor parte de un barrio de las amplias calles de Tokyo se escuchó un grito que habría alterado a más de uno.

_**Continuará**_

_Apuntes de autor_

Hola! Antes de que me miren mal, déjenme explicarles el porque de mi (excesivo) retraso. Ahí van las cosas:

Lo primero, más que nada, los estudios. Los he tenido bastantes descuidados, me han quedado más de las que deberían… y llueven las riñas. Aparte de que desde hace meses (Noviembre por ahí) digamos que he estado en un estado _depresivus _por montón de cosas que me han pasado, hasta el punto de tener mis estudios muy descuidados y tener que pasar por tratamiento psicológico. Obviamente, tanto éste fanfic como el de "Adivina Adivinanza, ¿qué tiene Naru en la panza?", intento que sea lo más humorístico posible, que entretenga a los lectores para que se entretengan un poco, y no quería colgar un capítulo con chistes horribles y carentes de sentido.

Por un momento pensé en dejar los fanfics de baja hasta Junio, pero parece que mi musa no me ha abandonado, he ido escribiendo las ideas que me han surgido poco a poco… y me ha salido esto. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Los fics los iré de uno en uno, ahora he publicado este, pues el siguiente será de "Adivina, adivinanza", y viceversa

Bueno, otro aviso. La "conversación" entre Itachi y Naruto puede que tenga algunos fallitos. Yo soy como Naru, inglés es esa asignatura que voy a suspender hasta que me muera. Si hay alguien más dotado en inglés que yo (cosa que no es muy difícil) y ve algún fallito, le agradecería que me lo dijera

Bueno, pues ya nos veremos, ¡Sayonara!

_Respuesta a los Reviews_

**Frentu-chan: **¿Ten Ten? Tranquila, no me he olvidado de ella, saldrá mas adelante, tengo otros planes para ella. Me alegro de que te guste esta historia, y espero que te siga gustando. Lo del santo se me ocurrió porque yo ya estuve en Santiago de Compostela (muy guapo el sitio por cierto), y el santo fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando me pregunté "¿Qué razones puedo tener para que Hidan vaya?". Bueno, nos veremos, ¡matta ne!

**Samantha Uchiha: **¿Escuela de akatsuki? Mmm, no lo había pensado, puede que si . Pero molaría tener un profesor como Itachi, ¿o no?. ¿Pobrecitos? Naah, si al final darán gracias y todo XD. Eso de que Itachi haya amañado los votos… puede XD. Lo continuaré tan pronto pueda, besukoos

**Nohely: **Gracias por decir que está excelente, mejoraré para que siga igual (o mejor) . Si tienes dudas de algo del fic puedes ponerlas en tu review, las contestaré. Espero que tu también hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas (Navidad… la veo lejana ). Pues nos vemos!

**Kotomi-sempai: **Hombre, yaoi adelante está 100 asegurado, ahora veré como sigue esto XD. Actualizaré tan pronto pueda

**Unubium: **Como dicen los marujones "aquí hay tomate". Solo habrá que ver como pasan las cosas, si es que estos niños son muy tercos hum…

**Inubina: **Me alegra de verás que te guste, me esforzaré más para mejorarlo. Yo de solo imaginar un Sasuke-cara-de-estreñido-Uchiha con un peluche dándole un "abrazo oso"…o me río o me dan escalofríos XDDDD. (es como imaginarme a Jiraiya de cura) Sasu y Naru juntos… habrá que recoger los pedazos de los cadáveres por todos sitios XD. Intentaré continuarlo lo más pronto que pueda, no te prometo nada. Besuuus, chauu.

**Miki Tsubasa: **Me gusta que te guste (lío de lengua XD). Ahora he tenido problemas, pero intentaré continuarlo nada más tenga un tiempito libre.

**Kaoru Minazuki: **Es que Itachi… es Itachi XD. A mi todavía me hacía gracia lo de la venganza, y cuando me imaginé "¿y si Sasu se quisiera vengar de Itachi por haberle roto un peluche?"…Primero me reí, luego lo escribí, y después lo publiqué XD. ¿Tú por casualidad no serás Kaoru Minazuki que tiene un fotolog petado de imágenes SasuNaru? o me encanta ese fotolog!. Bueno, nos leemos, nos vemos!

**Ioe: **Eso intento! Que tenga tiempo para continuarlo. Continuarlo lo haré, pero despacio, ya en verano… juju, no habrá quien me saque del ordenador XD. Nos vemos!

**Hikari Rahel: **Hombre, por España los llevaré por algunos sitios o ciudades, que si no… el último capítulo será el 50.000 XDDDD. Yo creo que Hidan hará dos cosas: o se pondrá a llorar de la decepción, o se cargará al santo con su "bastón de peregrino" XDDD. Este fic es 100 parodia… así que intento que guste. Hasta la próxima!

**leztialeinad: **Me alegro que te haya encantado. Intentaré sacar el capítulo tres lo más pronto. Besukooos.

**Ainariel.14: **GaaSai? Mmm… a mi me gusta que sea el Kazekage el que muerda el colchón XDD (gomen, este comentario ha sido algo bestia). Si te gusta esa pareja, no te quejarás de este capítulo XDDD. Bueno, matta ne!

**Fersha Ryukaze: **La verdad que la manera de ser de Itachi, tan cabrón, tan malo, tan sarcástico, tan burletero… lo saqué de mi tutor (Espero que no lea esto). El es un cabronazo porque se ríe de nosotros, solo que a Itachi le acentué más ese carácter XDDD. Pero aún así es un personaje que me encanta. Bueno, nos veremos en el cáp tres. Dew!


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Destino a…**

-Crema solar… el pasaporte…los calcetines…

Naruto estaba preparando la maleta para el viaje. Tsunade lo había llamado a su despacho cuando volvió de las clases de kárate, en un principio, a buscar el libro de Física que se había olvidado. Él le había expuesto todas las razones por la cual no podía asistir a la excursión, pero ésta se había limitado a sonreír y le había asegurado que no habría ningún problema a los gastos, que él podría pagar la mitad y el centro se encargaría de todo, que eso era una ayuda que proporcionaba a los estudiantes con dificultades económicas. Naruto nunca había escuchado sobre eso, pero ahora el podría ir al viaje con sus amigos, y con eso estaba satisfecho.

Ahora tenía una maleta que, básicamente, no cerraba por más que lo intentaba. Naruto recordó que uno de los puntos base que tenía en la autorización era _"Llevar lo indispensable"._

Debería entonces dejar en casa, por mucho que le pesara, la baraja de cartas, el juego de mesa…y los mangas, los libros, la mayor parte de ropa que había puesto, que en total venía a ser toda la que había en el armario.

El sonido del timbre hizo que se levantara y, antes de ir a atender, le echó una ojeada a todo el estropicio que se había formado en su cuarto…El tenía la suerte que vivía solo, nadie podría recriminarle por su desorden…

-¡Naruto, abre la puerta, me estoy congelando!

Era Kiba. ¿Qué querría a estas horas de la tarde, cuando casi estaba anocheciendo?

-Kiba. ¿Se puede saber que quieres?

Y se quedo sorprendido. De todas las cosas que nunca habría esperado ver, estaba entraba en ellas. Su amigo estaba prácticamente desnudo, tan solo con un diminuto tutú rosa de bailarina que solo le tapaba a medias la parte de abajo, ya que ese tutú tenía la pinta de pertenecer a una niña de 9 años. Estaba rojo como un tomate, intentando abrigarse inútilmente con las manos.

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-Por favor…déjame entrar…-le pidió Kiba sollozando. De solo acordarse la vergüenza que había pasado yendo por las calles a casa de Naruto…

Naruto le dejó pasar, y después de indicarle con un gesto de cabeza que fuera al salón, el fue a su habitación a prestarle algo de ropa, que para suerte suya llevaban la misma talla. Cogió unos bóxers negros, unos pantalones naranja y una camiseta negra, y fue a dársela a Kiba para que se cambiara.

-Toma. Cámbiate. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té y me cuentas lo qué te ha pasado?

-Sí, gracias.

Mientras Naruto preparaba el té y sacaba los dulces que tanto le gustaban a Kiba, éste se cambiaba en silencio. Hoy ha sido el peor día de su vida, piensa, aunque haya dicho lo mismo de otros días, pero este era distinto. No solo tuvo que aguantar la risa de la mayoría de la gente de los cursos superiores que aun quedaban en el instituto, sino las miradas de las madres que iban con sus hijos, las cuales lo miraban como si fuera un bicho y arrastraban a sus hijos a cambiar la calle, intentando asegurarse de que ellos no llegaran a hacer lo mismo en su vida, las ancianitas, inclusive los gatos…

-Toma, aquí tienes el té. Venga, cuéntame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Naruto acomodándose en uno de los cojines.

La historia era sencilla. El había entrado en el gimnasio, sin encontrarse a nadie. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la ducha. Se dirigió allí cuando sintió que lo empujaban por detrás, y antes de poder defenderse con alguna patada, sintió un golpe fuerte y seco en la nuca, antes de verlo todo negro. Cuando se despertó, estaba completamente empapado, en las duchas del gimnasio, desnudo y con el tutú rosa a su lado. Horrorizado y sonrojado, intentó buscar su ropa, sin éxito, y reuniendo valor, se puso el tutú y salió del instituto. El resto ya lo sabía, y prefería no volver a recordarlo. De solo hacerlo le entraban ganas muy fuertes de llorar.

-Maldito cabrón…Espera a que lo pille desprevenido en el viaje, va a querer volver andando- despotricaba Naruto- Tú no te preocupes Kiba, que esta se la vamos a devolver. ¡Vaya que si!

Kiba sonrió débilmente. Le alegraba estar con Naruto, ya que, al conocerse desde pequeños, sabían que era lo que le gustaba y le molestaba al otro.

-Naruto… ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa? No me gustaría tener que pisar hoy la calle…

-Claro, no hay problema. Llama a tu madre para decírselo, yo iré a ordenar un poco el cuarto y a preparar el futón.

Mientras Kiba iba a llamar a su madre, el iba a recoger todo el desorden, mientras maquinaba una buena venganza contra Shino…

Temari dudaba en entrar o no. Iba a preguntarle a Gaara si quería de merendar un pastel de chocolate o fresa. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un jadeo proveniente de su cuarto. Se quedó con la mano tendida, debatiéndose en sí debería interrumpir a su hermano…Porque estaba haciendo lo que ella creía que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Gaara estaba en _esa edad_, en la que las hormonas son tan sensibles, sobre todo en los chicos… Es decir, la masturbación en ellos no era tan extraño, y ella como hermana mayor debería aceptarlo, aunque le costara acostumbrarse a que su hermano pequeño ya no era tan pequeño, sino que era un adolescente con las el cuerpo revolucionado.

-Ya…casi…está…estoy a punto…

No, definitivamente no lo iba a interrumpir. ¿Pero su hermano sabría algo relacionado con el tema de la sexualidad? Lo dudaba, era a veces demasiado inocente… Pero hoy en día los adolescentes lo sabían todo, ¿no? Eran tan difíciles de controlar…

-Gaara… ¿puedo entrar?...Si no te interrumpo en…

-¡Mierda, no cabe la Play Station en la maleta!

Puede que los adolescentes fueran difíciles de controlar, pero su hermano Gaara debía ser el chico más extraño de Japón.

Itachi se miraba las manos mientras Sasuke descansaba en la cama de su habitación. Lo habían llamado de Urgencias mientras él estaba follan…No, estaba con Deidara en su intimidad, informándole que su "querido-y-maldito-corta-polvos" de su hermano pequeño había ingresado hace media hora debido a un ataque de asfixia, y él, como era el único pariente de Sasuke que quedaba con vida (Su bisabuelo Madara no contaba, porque el pobre ya chocheaba), tuvo que irse con una cara de perrito abandonado y una erección de mil pares de narices al hospital, en el que Sasuke le contó todo lo que había pasado…Itachi se juró a si mismo que si éste volvía a molestarlo por alguna pelea que tuviera con Naruto, el se encargaría de introducirles a los dos el suero del hospital por otra vía que no era la intravenosa.

¿Cómo podía hacer que esos dos dejaran de joder a él y a todo el profesorado? Como no fuera tirándolos por un acantilado juntos bien amarrados… Itachi esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras iba a preparar su equipaje…Presentía que en este viaje se iba a divertir demasiado.

"_Último aviso a los señores pasajeros del vuelo Air Japan con destino Rusia, embarquen urgentemente por la puerta…"_

-¡CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ, QUÉ NO PUEDO PASAR LISTA!

-Contigo sí que da gusto ir de viaje, Hidan

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, y llegaba la tarea más pesada para un profesor, que consistía en tener el radar activado las 24 horas del día para que ningún canijo de mi… _alumno, _se extraviara antes y durante el viaje.

-¡A ver, el que no se calle, le encasqueto cien hojas más para el trabajo!- gritó Itachi con los nervios a flor de piel.

La amenaza surgió como por arte de magia, ya que ningún alumno se atrevía a abrir la boca.

-Bueno, poneos con la pareja que os ha tocado, y nada de separarse de ella, como si fuerais siameses, y al primero que se separe del grupo, se queje o replique…va a estar escribiendo hasta que se case.

Todo el mundo revoloteaba en busca de su pareja, excepto Naruto, que rezaba para el que Sasuke hubiera tenido algún percance que le hubiera hecho abandonar el viaje, como un coma, alguna fractura, una hemorragia cerebral…Mierda, no. El capullo seguía vivo. Como decía el dicho, mala hierba nunca muere. Kiba se puso en su sitio negándose a mirar a Shino, mientras este le imitaba. Sai fulminaba a Gaara con la mirada mientras este se lamentaba por la ausencia de Rosa, su querida PSP…Pero después de muchas quejas y regañinas de Temari haciendo alusiones a lo divertido y emocionante que era un viaje con sus compañeros, había dado su brazo a torcer solo para que se callara. Qué se le iba a hacer, nunca discutas con una mujer, y mucho menos tú hermana, porque te gana.

"_Aviso a los señores pasajeros del vuelo Air Japan, con destino Madrid, embarquen por la puerta…"_

Itachi sonrió. El viaje comenzaba.

_**Continuará**_

¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro capítulo…Qué he visto el enorme retraso que llevo, pero sé que mis excusas no servirán de nada…Definitivamente, lo mío no tiene perdón de Dios u.u.

Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero desgraciadamente no se me ocurría nada para "estirarlo", porque como podréis haber visto, hay demasiada descripción y poco diálogo, y es algo que no quiero, porque hace el capítulo algo pesado de leer. Es como…bueno, que este capítulo no me gusta u.u.

Ahora que tengo el verano me dedicaré a corregir fanfics, que los veo y es que me dan arcadas, y a seguir con los que tengo trabados, pero será algo secundario, porque estoy en proyecto de escribir una novela, y es algo que dedicará la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Los dos capítulos están completamente re-editados y corregidos, sobretodo el dos, que lo necesitaba.

¡Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
